Serving tongs are an essential eating utensil in our daily lives. The use of serving tongs, especially at parties, is a convenient, clean and hygienic way of serving food. Most of the serving tongs nowadays have two handles, with the clamp located at the ends of the handles, and the open-close functions of the clamp are achieved through a spring mechanism at the other end. However, the clamping force in the existing tongs comes from the user. If the user's hand is not agile or strong enough, the food will not be securely clamped. This problem is especially pronounced under such environmental conditions as cold weather, or usage by elderly people.